


Over the Corpses of my Enemies

by Foxglove_Fiction, JeromeSankara, LadyRosa, Lunaxel, Musiusi, Sorelion (Miakiii)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Branding, Explicit Smut, Gore, Hardcore, Inappropriate use of a relic, M/M, Major Character Death (offscreen), Marking with a sharp Blade, Multi, Not for Steve Stans, Possessive Behaviour, dead dove do not eat, implied character deaths, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/pseuds/JeromeSankara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/pseuds/Musiusi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: where the nsfw-ironstrange channel decide to be sinners





	Over the Corpses of my Enemies

**Lunaxel**

Tony slowly moved his hands over Stephens body. He caressed every curve, every line. He kissed all the scars the bruises. He consumes the essence of Stephen. He reached up and gave Stephen a kiss. His lovely Stephen, all tied up in Cloakie, his eyes blinded with a red silk tie, drooling. He looked down and saw his trembling body. A beautiful dick, hard, stiff, red at the top with drops of semen around it. All tied up with a gold bow. How beautiful he looked. How delicious. And he was all Tony’s and no one else.

Cloakie itself was also caressing Stephens overstimulated body. It toyed with Stephens nipples. His lovely rosy nipples. Caressing them without rhythm. It noticed Tony moving away from Stephens body, reaching for a ring to put around his penis. It saw him straddle Stephen and slowly insert Stephen into his body.

What ecstasy, what glorious delicious feeling. That of Strange’s cock rubbing over his prostate. Tony slowly moved up and came down just as slowly. He never wanted this feeling to end. He sank down and moved his hips in a slow circular pattern, moving Stephens cock with him. This was the best feeling ever. Tony opened his eyes, when had he closed them? He didn’t know and didn’t care at moment and reached down to remove the tie from Stephens eyes.

What a lovely sight, there were tears in Stephens eyes, he moved down, careful not to remove the dick inside him, and kissed Stephens eyes, his cheeks, forehead, ending with a deep wet kiss on the lips.

“Tony…” Stephen moaned, his beloved Tony was giving him the loveliest sight he had ever seen, and it was his, all his and no one else. If anyone dared look at Tony when he was like this… well, no one would ever find that person again.

  


**Musiusi & Jeromesankara**

Never had the scent of gunpowder, of blood and war ever made Tony feel that much more alive. When blood was still leaking down his body, bruises forming and the blows aching, he never thought he could feel this way in the middle of a warzone. But this was their war. Their victory. And to them alone go the spoils.

Pieces of the suit still latched onto parts of his body, some broken and torn and others still shining brilliantly with a coat of blood. The rest of him was bare to the only other living being in the battlefield, and to the bodies splayed out beneath them. The broken legendary shield rested beneath his back, sitting Tony up just enough to take in every sight bestowed upon him.

Sweat dripped down Stephen’s sharp jawline, the clear liquid clearing away the blood splashed against his bare chest. Reaching out, Tony ran his thumb across the twitching muscle of Stephen’s left pec, wiping the blood away. How dare it obscure his view. Their filthy blood was nothing more than a nuisance. He scowled at the red that was splattered all across Stephen’s bare body. It must be removed.

Tony placed his palm into the small of Stephen’s back and pushed him forward, the new position making Stephen’s rough voice crackle out another moan. The same voice that had been sneering out death and destruction now was barely able to form more than Tony’s name. Stephen’s hands clenched where they sat on Tony’s sides, nails scratching beautiful red lines that Tony would bear with pride. His partner moaned out his name again, and Tony didn’t care to hush him. He leaned forward, letting his panting breath run across Stephen’s body, before he ran his tongue across the edge of a wound. The slit wept out another line of the salty fluid, and he swallowed it down with haste.

Stephen’s hand jerked up and grabbed onto Tony’s shoulder. “Bear with me,” Tony breathed, reaching down to the body that rested beside them. He twisted the blade still sunk deep into the motionless mass and another tide rushed out into a pool. Tony dipped his fingers into the still-warm fluid and reached down.

The Cloak, ever the helpful companion, shifted to cradle Stephen’s abused body, lifting him up just enough for Tony to coat the thick fluid against his pulsing length. It was all they had and all they needed, if seen by Stephen twitching against the restraints to take all of Tony again. Tony trailed his still-wet fingertips to brush against where he and Stephen connected, Stephen’s body clenching around him so hard that his eyes almost rolled back. A choked cry came from his lover, and Tony pressed a kiss to Stephen’s throat. The pain radiating off his partner was intoxicating, to know that he was the cause, and that Stephen desired it.

  


**Foxglove_Fiction**

“Scream for me…?” Tony asked, his voice rough with pleasure as his kiss became a bite, and Stephen hissed loudly at that, his body jerking under Tony’s hands.

“Gonna have to work harder than that if that’s what’chu want,” the sorcerer responded with a low growl, tugging at his restraints in a rather futile manner.

“Oh?” The engineer grinned to himself contentedly. Good. Stephen was feeling playful after everything he’d been through - that was a good sign. “And what if I want you to _beg_?” the inquiry came with a firm thrust that elicited a deep moan from bound man beneath him.

“Then… y’gotta work for it.” It wasn’t as though Tony didn’t know how to work for what he wanted. That was fine. If Stephen wanted him to work for it, he’d make sure the asshole couldn’t walk in the morning.

Nanobots reformed around his hand, forming a gauntlet and then a long, sharp knife. “Just remember… you asked for this,” Tony purred into his sorcerer’s ear with a grin before the heated edge began to carve precise lettering into the sorcerer’s pristine skin.

T.

“Ah…! Tony! What are you--”

O.

“ _Tony_ what the fuck do you think you’re--?!”

N.

It took three letters to drag a short scream from the man, who trembled beneath him as he gave another firm thrust, with the edge of the blade pulled away. There was no use in stabbing him. This mark was important. Stephen gave a soft, desperate gasp as he twitched a bit, rocking his hips back onto Tony’s erection.

Y.

“Shhh, there’s a good boy…” The engineer ran his tongue over the droplets of blood along Stephen’s back, tracing each of the letters so far. “Stay still for me, won’t you?”

“What… the fuck are you doing?” Stephen bit out between short breaths.

“Making sure the world knows who you belong to…” Tony responded simply, brushing his fingers through Stephen’s hair with a pleased smile. “After all, you’re mine. Now and forever.”

The blade touched firmly to the doctor’s skin again and as much as Stephen shuddered beneath him he remained still and anything but quiet as Tony carved an apostrophe and followed it up with an S. Cleaning up the blood from his blade with his tongue, the nanobots shifted away to allow his skin to smear Stephen’s blood artistically across his back, before shoving a couple of bloodied fingers into the taller man’s mouth, yanking his jaw open.

“Now. Scream for me. I told you to beg, remember?”

“Tony…” the other man whimpered softly around his fingers, tongue curling around the fingers to clean them of blood.

“Beg, or I don’t move.”

“Tony, please. Please _fuck me_...” Stephen crowed, jerking his hips back against Tony in an attempt to fuck himself on Tony’s dick. Tony smirked.

**LadyRosa**

That was all he needed, for now at least. He tightened his grip on his sorcerer’s hips and began moving, slowly at first, teasingly. He hears the whimpers, the begging and pleading spilling out of Stephen’s lips before he angles his body just right and thrusts hard, once. “T-!” Stephen croaked, his voice beginning to sound hoarse. Tony chuckles, knowing that he hit that particular spot within Stephen that makes him see stars. He winks discreetly at the Cloak as he pulls out, who seemed to get what he wanted to happen and flips Stephen, the man releasing a surprised gasp. Now that he can see Stephen’s face, Tony enters him once again, gripping Stephen’s thighs that he was pretty sure he is leaving bruises. The Cloak is still handling Stephen’s own length, squeezing and stroking in different speeds. 

“Poor darling.” Tony crooned, stroking Stephen’s cheek with a hand. “Ready?”

“J-Just- it-“ 

Tony began once again, thrusting hard and harshly into Stephen, knocking out the wind from the sorcerer every time he hits that special spot. The new position is amazing on how deep Tony can reach and Stephen’s lovely screams of pleasure kept urging him on. Tony can see the beautiful blue eyes of Stephen rolling in ecstasy and his legs, assisted by the Cloak, are open so wide that give Tony enough room to just lose himself in the pleasure.  


**Sorelion/Sore**

“Ready for more?”

“T-Tony--!” Whiskey eyes looked down at the eagle spread sorcerer, blue eyes half-lidded with lust and tears. Tony’s hands roamed all over the other man’s exposed skin, earning him a delightful moan of his name. He lets his fingers hover over Stephen’s sensitive nipples, hard and erect, letting his eyes take in the sight of his lover squirming with want and need. Another moan escapes Stephen’s swollen lips making Tony’s hard member throb with want.

With his patience gone, the genius guides his hard cock towards the other man’s slick hole, gently pushing the head towards his abused entrance. Slowly, he sheaths himself fully, bottoming out into his lover’s whole. He hears a gasp from the other man, still tied up with the Cloak’s help and once again, the sight of Stephen flushed and debauched nearly made Tony release without effort. Hearing the other man’s whimper of his name spark the billionaire’s lust once more as he begins pulling out only to thrust back in and begin pistoning his lover.

Tony lets out a guttural moan his eyes blown wide and roaming over all the bite marks he placed earlier. Hips thrusting, he smiles deviously at the sorcerer’s completely fucked face.

It’s a good look for him.

“Shit, Stephen--You’re still so--hnnn--Tight. Even now--” Once again, his hands begin going over the love bites, stopping momentarily to give it a nice swipe. He smiles, feeling his name carved onto the pale, bloodied skin on his Stephen’s back. Slowly he lowers his head and lets his lips ghost over one before sucking on the skin once more. He leaves a trail of kisses and stops behind Stephen’s ear, letting out a breathy moan.

“Mine. Absolutely, _mine._ ”  


Hearing Tony’s sex-laden voice, Stephen’s body jolts in ecstacy as ocean blue eyes widen in pleasure. The sorcerer could barely form words, bliss and hormones fogging up his brain. It didn’t matter though since all he could think of is Tony hitting that _spot_ just right and the feeling of his marks aching all over him. He barely remembers the Cloak releasing his spread feet as the sentient fabric hovers over towards his neglected erection--

“F-Fuck--!”

“You… Are seriously… one loyal--hnn--piece--of, fuck, _outterwear_!”

The Cloak seemed to quiver with joy at being praised, as the fabric actually managed to time its strokes with Tony’s thrust. The genius stops holding back, giving his everything with each push into the debauched man. He gives the Cloak a wink as he worked with the fabric to lift Stephen up into a sitting position. The levitating fabric, with one of its hems still continuously stroking its master’s cock, places itself on the man’s shoulders as Tony adjusts Stephen into a comfortable sitting position. The doctor closes his eyes in bliss, as his head nuzzles onto his love’s shoulder as the two continue to work their way into climax.

Soon enough, with a final stroke from the red fabric, the sorcerer screamed Tony’s name as ropes of white seed began releasing from his aching member. Not long after, the genius also cums inside his lover, letting his hole be filled with his virile seed. The two humans and one sentient cloak stayed in place for a bit, panting and gasping with satisfaction. Stephen seemed out of it, completely and utterly exhausted while Tony is just content to stay in Stephen for a bit longer.

Afterall, what greater way to celebrate their victory than to show the world that Stephen belongs to him? The Cloak seemed to read his mind, as it shudders with excitement at the thought of another round of claiming its master for its own pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product when six thirsty authors join forces to be sinners. We all would like to say that we are sorry, but this will certainly happen again.


End file.
